


Sorrow's Child

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days it hurts to God damned breathe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> [](http://batdina.livejournal.com/profile)[ **batdina**](http://batdina.livejournal.com/) dropped me a note to tell me she'd picked up a copy of my artwork, [**Little Boy Lost**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364299), at a con art show. She asked me if I'd consider doing a companion piece with Dean. I thought it sounded like a really neat idea so I worked on it whenever I had a few spare minutes. I finished it and sent off a link so she could see it first. Thankfully, she liked him. Hopefully, you guys will, too. :)

Some days it hurts to God damned breathe, when it takes all he has not to eat his gun.

Dean does his best. Each morning he gets up and tries again, keeps putting one foot in front of the other.

On the worst days, it’s the little things that count the most; Ben’s grin when he helps Dean fix the truck, Lisa holding him, fingers skimming over the threadbare hoodie he wears. Knowing he loves it ‘cause it was Sam’s.

Yeah, Sam, with his stupid floppy hair and his fricking promises. He got Dean to say yes when Michael couldn’t.


End file.
